The Last Night  Song Shot
by StoryReader888
Summary: Tsuna finds out his crush and fellow classmate, Raya, is cutting herself because of bad experiences at home. Can he save her from the darkness, and bring her into the light? OCxTsunayoshi Sawada


**Title**: The Last Night

**Pairing**: OCxTsunayoshi Sawada

**Theme**: Angst, Love, Pain

**Song**: "The Last Night" by Skillet

**Warnings**: Cussing, Cutting, Pain, Love, Sadness, Happiness, Attempted Suicide

**Author Notes**: I was listening to the song last night, and this idea just kinda popped into my head. Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes, I didn't proof read this. Reviews and Rates are Loved

**

* * *

**

**"**_**You come to me with, scars on your wrists**_**."**

Raya sat in class, her blank eyes staring at the wooden table of her desk. The classroom was empty, save for a few honor students that had come early to get in some extra studying. Raya wasn't there for that purpose, she just wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible. If she didn't risk running into HIbari, she would of been there even earlier. For Raya, things at home were anything but nice, and she just wanted to get away.

Students began to file into the room, but Raya didn't move. Even when she heard the infamous trio enter the room, she didn't blink. She couldn't say she was _friends_ with the three, she was simply... aquaintanced with them.

Tsuna took his seat next to her with Yamamoto behind and Gokudera infront. She could feel Tsuna's eyes on her, like he had something to say, and she unconsciously tugged at the wristbands on both of her wrists. What would he say if he found out? What would he do? She'd heard about the rumors of Tsuna being so kind and caring towards others, even people who were mean to him. Would he try to help her? With most people, if they found out such a thing, they would go and tell a teacher or an adult. She could be in serious trouble... so could her parents. She'd make them look bad, and then they'd hate her even more than they already did...

She couldn't let that happen.

**"**_**You tell me, this will be the last night, feeling like this**_.**"**

Class ended and, just as she had suspected, Tsuna stood by her desk before she could leave. He waited until everyone, including his two friends, had left the classroom before speaking. He looked nervous, rubbing his arm and shifting from one foot to the other. His eyes were cast down towards the floor and he was biting his lip in worry.

"A-Are you alright, Raya-san?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seemed really distracted today, more so than normal. And you're pale, to." he looked up at her, worry lacing his brown orbs, "Did something happen?"

Raya's face was blank, and her eyes were devoid of any emotion, "Sorry, Sawada-san. I have to go." She grabbed her bag and headed out the door, but he called her name before she could fully exit.

"I... I'm worried about you! So is Yamamoto. You seem like... like you're in pain." he paused, "What are you feeling, Raya-san?"

What was she feeling?, he asks. What a foolish question. She smiled, but it wasn't amused or happy. No, her smile was nothing but bitter, and her voice followed the same suite, "You could **never** understand how I feel. Even if I were too explain it... you'd never understand."

Tsuna watched in shock as she exited the classroom. He felt his heart tighten in his chest. Something told him to run after her, but he just couldn't make his legs move; he was frozen to the spot. He had never heard her voice so bitter before, and she had never acted so coldly towards him before.

Raya ran up to her bedroom, slamming and locking the door. She slumped against it, sliding down until she reached the floor. A strangled sob left her throat as tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. What the hell did he know? Who was he to act like he knew everything?

She pulled out her trusty pocket knife and pressed it to her skin, dragging and tearing the flesh until a thick string of blood rolled down, falling in splats against the wooden floor. It would be the last time she felt like that, because she planned to end it right then and there. She felt her consciousness slipping and she fell forward, black dots forming in her line of vision before swallowing her whole.

**"**_**I just came to say goodbye**_.**"**

Somehow, Raya just barely escaped death. Her conclusion for this was simple - The guilt of being mean to someone like Tsuna kept her alive. She figured once she apologized, she'd be able to die without a problem.

Wrapping her wrist in a bandage, she firmly placed the black wristband over it. She swayed from dizziness when she first stood, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed in pain. A few minutes passed, and she was okay to walk. It didn't take too long for her to reach the Sawada Residence, him living only a few blocks away from herself. She took a deep breath as she stood infront of the door, waiting for someone to come and answer it. Her plan was simple: She'd apologize, say goodbye, and go home to finish the job she had started.

Raya was thankful when Tsuna answered, looking shocked as he stared at her, his mouth open slightly. She gave him a small, sad smile, "I wanted to apologize for my behaviour earlier today, Sawada-san. I was out of line, please forgive me."

He blinked, his mouth opening and closing in an attempt to voice the words that had formed in his throat, "I-It's fine. I shouldn't of been prying."

She nodded, "I also wanted to say goodbye. I... You're the only one I'm telling..."

"Eh?" he blinked in confusion, "What do you mean? _Goodbye_? Are you moving?"

"Errmm... something like that." she muttered, adverting her eyes from the male. She would be moving on to the afterlife, so she didn't _technically_ lie.

She felt something well up in her stomach. Was that... **fear**?

"R-Raya-san...!" Tsuna reached forward, touching his hand to her damp cheek. His eyebrows furrowed in worry, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not..." She put her hand to her other cheek, her eyes widening. She _was_ crying. But... why? She had cut herself many times before, tried taking her life many times before. She never once felt afraid. Did this mean... would she really die this time? Is that what she truely wanted?

"I..." There was nothing she could say.

**"**_**Didn't want you to see my cry, I'm fine**_**."**

Raya hated it when people saw her crying. It made her feel so weak and vulnerable, she hated it. And to cry infront of _him_... it was ten times worse.

"Raya-san... what's the matter?" Tsuna asked softly, stepping out and shutting the door behind him. He watched her closely, his eyes staring into her own. He was searching, searching for an answer or any subtle changes.

"It's nothing." she shook her head, attempting to smile, "I'm fine."

**"**_**But I know it's a lie**_**."**

"Don't lie!" Tsuna grabbed her arms, eyes shining with worry, "Don't lie to me... I know you're not fine!"

"Tsuna.. I..." she shook her head and fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands. She couldn't take it anymore, she **had** to let it out. She **had** to tell _someone_. Tsuna noticed red liquid seeping out of the wristband around her wrist and his eyes widened. He grabbed her arm, pulling the wristband off and gaping at the blood soaked bandages.

"Raya... what did you do?"

She looked up at him, glazed eyes pleading for him. She didn't want him to hate her, or be disappointed in her. She only wanted someone to understand.

**"**_**This is the last night you'll spend alone**_**."**

Tsuna stood up, pulling Raya with him. He gently pulled her into his house, up the stairs and into his bedroom. He was so thankful that Reborn had gone to the store with his mother and the rest. If Raya had seen him, she probably wouldn't have opened up.

He pushed her softly onto the bed, pulling his desk chair over and sitting infront of her. He didn't say anything. Somehow, he knew he should wait for her to speak, instead of asking or trying to force her. He'd get a better response, and she'd probably tell him alot more.

Raya sniffed, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand before looking up at him. She expected to see disappointment or anger or _something_ along the lines. But all she saw was understanding and worry. "I... I cut myself.. alot. Almost every day. I've been doing it for almost two years. I've even tried to kill myself before but, as you can see, it didn't work. My parents... things aren't great at home. And I had noone to talk to about it. When I first cut myself, I had been making me something to eat. The knife slipped and I started bleeding. It was faint at first, but the pain in my chest disappeared. It made me feel better. Just like drugs and alcohol, it was a temporary solution, to take me away from my problems."

Tsuna bowed his head, eyes shadowed and fists clenching around his jeans.

**"**_**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**_**."**

How was Tsuna supposed to feel?

Raya had been suffering alone for so long. Her parents were obviously the cause, meaning she's not getting any support from them. And Tsuna has never seen her with other people, other than himself and Yamamoto. She truely had noone, and that Made Tsuna's heart clench painfully.

"Raya." he called quietly, his eyes locking with her own, "You don't have to suffer alone! Not anymore... you have me!"

**"**_**I'm everywhere, you want me to be**_.**"**

Raya's eyes widened in surprise, "Tsuna..."

The corners of his lips pulled up into a smile, "That's the first time you've called me by my name. I'm happy."

She smiled, "That's no reason to be happy."

"It is. It means you feel comfortable with me." he grabbed her hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "I'm always here. If you ever need to talk, don't hesitate to give me a call or come see me. And if you ever need to get away, you're more than welcome to hang out over here."

**"**_**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go**_**."**

Tsuna stood up and pulled her into a hug, one arm secure around her waist while his free hand rested on the back of her head. Raya was shocked at first, but slowly relaxed in his embrace, her arms wrapping around his middle. Her face rested in the crook of his neck, allowing her to breathe in Tsuna's scent. It was calming, relaxing.

**"**_**I'm everything, you need me to be**_**."**

"Tsuna?"

"Yes, Raya?"

Her grip tightened, "Thank you."

Tsuna couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips. His eyes closed and he nuzzled the side of her head with his cheek, "I'll always be by your side. No matter what. I'll be everything you need."

**"**_**Your parents say, everything is your fault**_**."**

It's been about a week since Raya told Tsuna about her cutting and family problems and the change in her mood has not gone unnoticed by her parents.

"What the fuck are you so happy about?" her mother spat when she got home from school. Immediately, the smile vanished from Raya's face and she adverted her gaze to the floor, "Now that I think about it, you've been quite happy lately, haven't you, bitch?"

"I.."

"Shut up! You're happy aren't you?" she spat, stepping closer, "You fucking bitch. You're happy that I got fired aren't you? Aren't you!"

"N-No..."

"!" she yelled, bringing her hand up and slamming it hard against Raya's cheek. She fell back against the door, head turned to the side and eyes wide. Her cheek was already beginning to turn red. Tears were building in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't give her mother the satisfaction.

"It's your fault, you bitch! You're the reason I lost my fucking job!" she screamed in her face, a snarl passing her lips, "Everything is your fault! Your the reason me and your father fight, the reason why everything is so screwed up! You should of never been born!"

Raya bit her lip, pushing past her and running up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door shut behind her, shakily pulling out her cell phone and dialing Tsuna's number.

**"**_**But they don't know you like I know you**_**."**

"Hello?" his kind voice reached her ears, causing a new wave of sobs to errupt in her throat. Alarm became present in his voice, "Raya? Raya, is that you?"

"T-T-Tsuna..." she sobbed.

Tsuna's voice turned serious, "Leave the house, **now**. Go to the park, I'll be right there."

"O-O-Ok-kay." she flipped it closed, shakily standing up and heading towards her open window. A rope had been nailed to the outside of the wall, for easy escape when needed. Her shaking hands grabbed onto the rope and she climbed down. The second her feet made contact with the ground, she bolted towards the park. Tsuna was her fix, her drug. The only thing (besides cutting) that could make her feel better. She needed him, now more than ever.

The park was empty when she arrived, collapsing on a nearby bench and trying to catch her breath. Between the sobbing and the running, her lungs were aching, begging for much needed oxygen.

"Raya!" Tsuna ran towards her, his arms sliding around her shaking shoulders and pulling her into the safety of his chest. He rubbed her hair, whispering soothing words in her ear. It didn't take long for her sobs to stop, but the tears still fell. She told him what had happened, everything her mother had said.

"Shhh. It's okay, Raya." he whispered, rubbing her back, "They don't know anything."

**"**_**They don't know you at all**_**."**

Silence fell over them after Raya finally calmed down. Still, she remained in his embrace.

"Thank you."

"For what?" she looked up at him in confusion.

"For calling me. For not cutting again." he pulled back enough so he could look at her, a soft smile grazing his lips, "Thank you."

"Tsuna." his smile was contagious, and she found herself infected.

**"**_**I'm so sick of when they say,**_

_**'It's just a phase, you'll be okay, you're fine.'**_**"**

Naturally, Raya had to return home.

As she entered the house, she noticed her reflection by the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face was flushed. The redness of her cheek was barely noticeable against her flushed face, but she knew it'd be noticeable tomorrow.

When her father exited the kitchen to see her standing there, he sent her a blank look, "Stop being dramatic, Raya. You'll be fine, you always are."

She watched with a bitter glare as he walked up the stairs.

The only reason she'd be fine, was because of Tsuna...

**"**_**The Last Night, away from me**_**."**

"Err... Raya?"

Raya looked up from the sheet of paper on her desk to Tsuna, who was shifting nervously beside her desk. His eyes were cast down, hands stuffed in his pockets and a visible line of pink across his cheeks. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"I talked to my mom last night and umm..." he bit his lip, thinking over the right words in his head. After that, it was a matter of whether or not he could actually say it.

"Tsuna wants you to move in with him. Mama said it was okay." a small infant jumped onto her desk, his small hand resting over her own as he smiled, "Ciaossu, Raya. My name is Reborn, Tsuna's tutor."

She didn't respond. Her wide eyes were trained on Tsuna, who had turned a bright shade of red, "T-Tsuna..."

**"**_**The night is so long when, everything's wrong and**_**."**

Tsuna's eyes got a determined glint and his fists clenched at his side, "I don't feel comfortable with you living there. I talked it over with my mom, and she said that you were more than welcome to come live with us. Your parents won't be able to mess with you anymore. So, what do you say?"

**"**_**If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on, tonight**_**."**

Tsuna held his hand out, a soft smile on his lips, "Me and Reborn will go with you to get your things, and then I'll introduce you to my family."

"A-Are you sure this is okay?"

"Positive."

Raya smiled, her hand sliding into his own. For the first time in a long time, she felt true happiness boiling in her chest. It was an amazing feeling, one she never wanted to lose.

**"**_**I won't let you say goodbye**_**."**

Tsuna was at Raya's side the whole time she packed up her things. Her parents watched - her mother pissed and father stoic -, but made no move to stop her. He walked by her side, his hand intertwined with her own and fingers laced together.

**"**_**And I'll be your reason why**_**."**

Tsuna set her things down in the corner of his room, "You can sleep on my bed tonight."

"I can't put you out, Tsuna." She muttered, looking away from him.

Tsuna smiled, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. His cheeks were a bright red, his eyes shining with nervousness and his voice just below a whisper, "We can share the bed." It's big enough for both of us."

A small tinge of pink crossed her cheeks and she smiled, grabbing his hand, "I'd like that."

**"**_**The last night, away from me**_**."**

Tsuna's arms wrapped tightly around Raya, bringing her to his chest with his head resting ontop of her own. Her arms were around his stomach, her head resting on his chest. He ran his fingers through her soft locks, his voice a mere whisper, "I love you, Raya."

She smiled, snuggling closer to him, "I love you to, Tsuna."

**"**_**Away from me**_**."**


End file.
